


【胜衍】 不务正业 24-27

by Sorakaze27



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorakaze27/pseuds/Sorakaze27
Summary: -没有翅膀的天使？韩胜宇 x 魅魔 曹承衍-现背向，时期经常跳跃，私设多，xxj文笔-胜衍不逆，很重要，请自行避雷24前都在Lofter，这里是防和谐存档。





	【胜衍】 不务正业 24-27

（24）

在决赛夜结束没多久，出道组各自休息了一天后，收拾完行李的他们很快就搬进了所属宿舍，并且开始了出道曲的准备。 

而自从决赛夜后，曹承衍和韩胜宇的关系似乎也有了微妙的变化。 

你们以为他们在一起了？

不不不。这回反倒是曹承衍在躲着韩胜宇了。 

严格来说，由于现在已经是在同一个组合里了，躲是根本躲不了，所以情况更像是曹承衍刻意的无视了韩胜宇的追求。 

没错，韩胜宇在追求曹承衍。 

两个“人”都是第一次真正意义的对某个人动心，而我们单了那么久的小魅魔前段日子才脱离“处魔”的称号，现在突然意识到自己心动了，还是对一个跟他这只魅魔（理论上）对立面的天使。 

所以曹承衍逃了。

但是韩胜宇会让他逃吗？ 

现在曹承衍心中对韩胜宇的形象跟在选秀时截然不同，还记得他心中那张关于韩胜宇的印象表格吗？

原本大大的“弟弟傻瓜”标签被划去（缘由是他真的很粘孙东杓和其他弟弟们）

在经过几波事件后被曹承衍改成了“爱捉弄我的疯家伙” 

韩胜宇这男人疯起来真的是不得了了。曹承衍沉默着回想一会儿后这么评价道。

（25） 

曹承衍第一次体会到韩胜宇的疯是在被他发现自己在偷偷的回避着他。其实也不能怪韩胜宇，要真的计较的话，是曹承衍本能地撩拨了对方后又不负责任的逃跑了。 

事情的开端是发生在选座位的直播中，大家都集中在挑选着坐哪里好，然韩胜宇在挑完座位后小声呢喃了一句我膝盖不太好，与此同时跪坐他身边听见这低语的曹承衍，二话不说的低下了头，像小猫一般将下巴抵在韩胜宇的膝盖上，动作轻的仿佛是在安慰着对方。 

曹承衍的个性就是这样，比起用过多的言语，他更擅长用行动去安抚别人的情绪。跌倒受伤的话，扶起对方后陪着一起走，难过想哭的时候，给予对方一个温暖的拥抱。

毕竟他自己也就是这样的人，无声的陪伴比起言语更能安慰到他。 

这完全是习惯性的行为，所以当曹承衍感觉到韩胜宇的眼神直勾勾地盯着他看时，才假装无事发生的默默缩回了搁在人膝盖上的头，心里一边想着自己“怎么又不自觉的靠近韩胜宇了”一边挪远了跟对方坐着的距离。 

可能就是这举动开启了韩胜宇“疯家伙”的开关。

曹承衍没坐远几秒，正和大家面对着镜头跟粉丝们笑着挥手道别时，突然地脸上挂着的笑容就僵住了。 

有一只手趁他分心时，偷偷地伸进了曹承衍上衣的缝隙里，还得寸进尺的挑开了裤子往下摸去。而这一摸可不得了了，直接摸上了他最敏感的位置——从尾椎骨伸延出的、平常是不会显露的魅魔尾巴根部。 

根据这手的温度跟团里还有谁那么大胆的程度，曹承衍不用想也知道是韩胜宇。 

碍于成员们都在的情况下（他很庆幸身后没有其他人站着）曹承衍也不能推开韩胜宇，只能让韩胜宇的手指在那地方又捏又揉的，弄得曹承衍不得抿紧唇垂下了头，拼命地忍住快要破口而出的呻吟声。 

莫名开始沉默且低着头的曹承衍很快就引起了坐在他前方的李翰洁的注意，对方转身拍了一下曹承衍的肩膀想问问他怎么了，结果这一拍把曹承衍强忍住的声音拍出来了。 

一声不高不低还拿捏的恰恰好的呻吟泄漏了出来，要不是刚好成员人数太多导致吵杂的声音混在一起显得没那么突兀，不然曹承衍可就尴尬死了。 

这时的李翰洁抓着头以为自己听错了，还继续关心着曹承衍，没料到一旁的韩胜宇居然代他开口了。 

“承衍好像有点不舒服。” 

曹承衍点头如捣蒜的急忙附和着，身后的手也终于放过他般收回去了。

他恶狠狠地瞪了韩胜宇一眼，用口型说着“疯家伙”，谁知韩胜宇只是挑了挑眉，什么话也没说的起身就走了，留下曹承衍还一脸吃惊的样子。 

以为这样就结束了？事实证明曹承衍还是天真了点。接下来那段日子才是韩胜宇把“疯家伙”这称号发挥得淋漓尽致的时候。

（26）

之后几天他们开始了新曲的舞蹈练习，韩胜宇和曹承衍在出道曲里理所当然担当了曲末的高音合唱部分，而在原编舞里这段是没有什么动作的，韩胜宇这时提出了要新增编舞的想法。 

本来曹承衍顺着歌曲的风格想的是两个人之间像要打一架似相互交错开来，结果他两做出来时整个感觉就变味了。 

他们先是背对着唱自己的部分，而当韩胜宇唱完高音转头靠近曹承衍的同时，曹承衍也要稍微背对外面且朝内往对方方向靠近。他还唱着歌呢，韩胜宇那张帅气的脸就这样瞬间和他面对面，近的像感觉到热乎乎的鼻息喷洒在他脸上，这让曹承衍不自觉地心跳加速了起来。

他的手不得不按在韩胜宇的肩上利用反作用力赶紧推开对方。 要不是正巧练习久了脸是被热红的，不然刚刚那下肯定会被韩胜宇看出自己是因为喜欢他才脸红的。 

“呜哇怎么感觉有点色啊”、“果然是成年人！”、“你们要亲上了吧！”由李翰洁带头的一群弟弟们起哄着围住他们两人。 

“羡慕吗？”

韩胜宇一只手搂上了曹承衍的腰像炫耀似的，曹承衍生怕弟弟们看出什么也把手勾放在对方的肩上，还提及了“曜汉跟垠尚的部分也很棒啊”的试图转移话题。

弟弟们还真的转移了起哄对象，这带头的当然还是李翰洁。 

这举动逗笑了韩胜宇，他搂着曹承衍的手轻轻地捏了一下对方腰侧的软肉，惹得曹承衍“啊”了一声，对方也不甘示弱的回捏了韩胜宇的肩膀，于是两个人就这样互相捏着对方谁也不让谁的打闹了起来。 

这时还在跟韩胜宇互掐的曹承衍已经忘记了，今天是他的生日这件事。 

在其他成员们端着生日蛋糕唱着生日祝歌进来时，他愣住了几秒，随后马上开心的笑了起来。 

曹承衍好久没被那么多朋友围在一起为他唱生日歌了。他在人间的生日和在魔界的也是同一天，要算起来其实年龄也几乎是相同的，曹承衍就是只年轻的小魅魔而已，所以还正值着喜欢被爱着的年纪呢！ 

跟着年纪小的弟弟们一起庆祝生日是什么情景？答案是一片混乱。大家都趁着曹承衍许愿时把蛋糕上的奶油抹到了他脸上，不光是寿星，连他们自己也开始玩起来了，这日常场景说乱却也和乐融融，甚是温暖。 

“生日快乐。”

一旁待着的韩胜宇总算挑到时机凑近曹承衍的身边道，没了刚才打闹时的顽皮，倒是变回像平时细心的大哥一般，伸出手用指腹抹去了涂在曹承衍脸上的奶油。 

“谢谢。”

曹承衍有些不好意思的眯起眼让对方动作，怎知韩胜宇突然用手覆盖住他的双眼，下一刻他便感觉到左脸颊上有个柔软的触感，接下来是右边脸颊，再来是鼻尖，每处都只蜻蜓点水般地吻了一下，最后落在了曹承衍的嘴唇上。 

曹承衍还没回过神，遮住双眼的手掌和唇上的那片温暖气息已经撤离，他眨巴眨巴着眼睛，今天不知第几次脸红透的看着眼前的韩胜宇，心脏又开始扑通扑通地跳动起来。 

一边心悸着又一边担心会被其他人看见的曹承衍，回头一看才发现根本没人留意到这边发生的事情，就像是刚刚那刻时间被静止了一般。

“该不会真的停止了吧？”曹承衍有些讶异地在韩胜宇和嬉闹的成员们来回看着，只见韩胜宇的眸子里闪现了一瞬的淡金色流光，曹承衍就明白了。

这天使可真是为所欲为啊！

（27）

韩胜宇对曹承衍的心意是越来越明显了，至于曹承衍基本上就是处于欲迎还拒的状态，虽然近日曹承衍也开始老实的接受韩胜宇的“骚扰”了。

最明显的转变就是发生在拍摄出道曲的现场。今天每个人都上好了妆，穿着一身黑底为主红色皮带点缀或反过来的服装，在场的助手们都不得不比起拇指赞叹这团的反转魅力。

说到性感魅力第一时间必须想到了韩胜宇，他平时垂落在额前的刘海梳开了点，像雕塑般的五官轮廓尽览无遗，偏灰的隐形眼镜配上他独有的慵懒迷朦的眼神，可是电晕了不少现场的女性工作人员们。

这次出道曲的风格非常适合成年组们，这当然也包括曹承衍了，平日里只在穿着时尚上下功夫的他，现在好好的打扮了，那双像狐狸般的细长眼睛此刻正盯着摄影机，从中散发着专属曹承衍的痞味魅力，不过谁知道在这酷盖外表下的曹承衍，实际上就是个可爱的小魅魔呢？

啊，对，只有韩胜宇知道。

在录完跳舞片段后，曹承衍连汗也没来得及擦就被韩胜宇拉着手腕带进了楼梯间。

曹承衍还在纳闷着这哥又怎么了，结果话也没问出口就被韩胜宇压在墙上，对方似乎有点着急的亲吻上他的唇。曹承衍虽然被这突发行为感到惊讶但也并未反抗韩胜宇，反而顺从的攀上了眼前人宽阔的肩，闭起眼睛专心的回吻着对方。

可能是因为曹承衍没有拒绝他反倒回应了，韩胜宇急躁的吻也像是被安抚了下来，他一点一点的吮吻着曹承衍柔软的唇瓣，一手环上了对方的腰身，试图加深这个吻。

“唔...别亲了...唇膏都要被你亲掉...唔！”

曹承衍刚松开想劝止韩胜宇，后者则趁这个机会，把舌头伸进了他的口腔之中，一遍又一遍的舔扫过他的齿根，舌尖更是时而不经意的触碰到曹承衍的舌头，显得格外挑逗。

曹承衍大概是不想再“明知道自己喜欢对方还刻意回避着”了，想着既然无法抗拒那就随自己心去吧，他的舌头主动与对方纠缠起来，一来一回的分开又结合，就像是他们的合唱部分一般，激进且热烈。

随后韩胜宇退出了曹承衍的口腔，但这还不是结束，他将曹承衍的舌吸附进自己的口中，如品尝一道美食佳肴似的，反复地吸吮轻咬着。

两人唇齿相接的地方有着唾液在互相传递，隐隐地还能听到亲吻时发出的暧昧水声。

曹承衍发出似有似无的喘息，只感觉自己的唇齿间似乎有着炽热的温度，喉间更是溢出细微的呻/吟。怎料这一声倒是让韩胜宇停下了，他有些不满足的松开曹承衍的唇，又缓缓地叹息了一声。这真是差点就“擦枪走火”了。

“不避开我了？”  
韩胜宇抬手将曹承衍在亲吻过程中散乱开的几缕发丝拨到耳后，道。  
“嗯。”  
曹承衍的双颊因为亲吻的缘故泛出一层殷红，他慢慢地睁开眼睛与韩胜宇对视着，清澈明亮的眼中似乎也照映出对方高兴的模样。

“那我们今天就是第一天了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 睡醒后发现文章被ping了。很是困扰（后段有些没存文档
> 
> 所以黏黏//糊糊的亲亲要走链接了。
> 
> 整篇都是在写亲亲，真快乐。
> 
> 不过这篇大概也要准备结束了（？？
> 
> 一开始真的是打算写短篇的，到底为什么...


End file.
